Instant Synchro
This Deck is a beginner-friendly Deck based around a fairly easy way to Synchro Summon a Level 8 Synchro Monster. The basic strategy involves using Emergency Teleport with Level 3 Psychic-Type Tuner Monsters, and Instant Fusion to Fusion Summon Level 5 Fusion Monsters, and using both to Synchro Summon a Level 8 Synchro Monster, such as Stardust Dragon or Red Dragon Archfiend. This is not to say, however, that you cannot use Fusion Monsters with levels lower than 5 to get different Synchro Monsters. Synchro monsters are very powerful when you bring them out but the one problem that all synchro monsters have is they are easy targets for magic and trap cards. Throwing in a few cards that will let you negate magic or traps will greatly help your deck. Avoid using cards that you need to discard cards to activate because when you synchro it takes up cards and taking away more cards from your self makes it easy for your opponent to take advantage. Another great strategy is to Set 2 Spell or Trap cards,and sending those cards to the graveyard to Special Summon Anteatereatingant, and then Normal Summon a Level 3 Tuner Monster, ans Synchro Summoning a Level 8 Synchro Monster.It is recommended to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon, so that your opponent's Face Down Spells or Traps don't destroy Stardust when it attacks. Assault Mode Assault mode monsters and support are best when mixed in with a deck made to protect the monster you are trying to synchro summon. For example Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode requires many cards to be used for it. You need to protect it from being reborn by your opponent when you use its effect. You need to protect it from being removed from play when its in the grave. You need Assault support monsters to bring Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode out. you need Assault Teleport to keep it in your deck so you can summon it. Assault mode monsters need a whole Deck built around them for them to be at their best. When choosing applicable targets for Instant Fusion, it is recommended that you use ones with less than 1500 ATK, as they can slip under popular cards such as Bottomless Trap Hole and Crush Card Virus. Also taking into consideration that you need to keep Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode in your Graveyard cards like Imperial Iron Wall help keep it in the grave. Foolish Burial is used as a last resort when you have an Assault Mode Activate in the Graveyard and no defense, send a assault mode Monster to the grave then Activate Assault Revival. Instant Synchro Recommended Cards Monster Cards Effect Monsters * Rose, Warrior of Revenge * Cyber Dragon * Junk Synchron * The Tricky * Dark Resonator * Spirit Reaper * Marauding Captain * Sangan * Krebons * Psychic Commander * Shiba-Warrior Taro * Summoner Monk * Spell Striker * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Marshmallon Synchro Monsters * Goyo Guardian * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon * Colossal Fighter * Iron Chain Dragon * Magical Android * Tempest Magician * Arcanite Magician * Dark Strike Fighter Spell Cards * Reinforcement of the Army * Smashing Ground * Shrink * Swords of Revealing Light * Fissure * Heavy Storm * Mind Control * Monster Reborn * Brain Control * Lightning Vortex * Instant Fusion * Emergency Teleport Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Sakuretsu Armor * Magic Cylinder * Mirror Force * Defense Draw * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Solemn Judgment * Urgent Tuning Other Suggested Synchro Deck Monster Cards *Blackwing - Bora the Spear (x2) *Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (x2) *Psychic Commander *Sangan *Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn (x2) *Night Assailant *Prime Material Dragon *Man-Eater Bug *Spirit Reaper *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness *The Tricky *Exiled Force *Pitch-Black Warwolf *Old Vindictive Magician *Caius the Shadow Monarch *Krebons *Evil Hero Malicious Edge Synchro Monsters *Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth *Iron Chain Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Blackwing Armor Master *Psychic Lifetrancer *Red Dragon Archfiend *Stardust Dragon *Thought Ruler Archfiend Spell Cards *Swords of Revealing Light *Pot of Avarice *Monster Reborn *Brain Control *Enemy Controller *Heavy Storm *Mystical Space Typhoon *Lightning Vortex *Bait Doll *Smashing Ground *Scapegoat Trap Cards *Sakuretsu Armor (x2) *Bottomless Trap Hole *Destruction Jammer *Interdimensional Matter Transporter *Karma Cut *Divine Wrath *Torrential Tribute *Magic Jammer /* Recommended Cards */